A Noah's Neko
by azeroth5
Summary: ‘Why do these kind of things always happen to me !’ was the thought of our favorite white haired exorcist as he was standing in front of a level four Akuma that was about to attack him . But for the moment our favorite exorcist a Cat!- Allen X Lulubell


**Ok people i wrote this during class. It is amazing what boredom can make people do !!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own D.Gray-man or the characters but i would like to have an Innocence weapon !!  
**

** A Noah's neko Chapter 1**

"…"- conversation

'…'- thoughts

-In a street alley in Bristol-(the entire story is in 3rd person point of view)

'Why do these kind of things always happen to me !' was the thought of our favorite white haired exorcist as he was standing in front of a level four Akuma that was about to attack him . But for the moment our favorite exorcist a Cat!

'How did I end up in this mess? 'was what Allen thought as his mind drifted to the events of the past 2 days .

-2 days ago in Komui's office-

"Supervisor, wake up! Allen is here for the mission! " - yelled Section Chief Reever in to Komui's ear who was sleeping on his desk under a pile of unsigned documents.

"…" - no response. The brown haired Australian was getting angry with his supervisor who was wearing his usual barrette and white lab coat and was sleeping rather loudly.

"Get up you lazy ass!" yelled Reever as he hit Komui's head.

"…" - still no response.

"Lenalee is getting married." whispered the Section Chief in his supervisor's ear.

"LENALEEE! How could you abandon your brother and not even tell him!" cried Komui anime style. Allen sweat dropped at the scene that was developing in front of him.

15 minutes later Komui calmed down and gave Allen his assignment.

"Allen, your mission is an innocence hunt in Bristol. There have been reports of people disappearing and strange animal sightings. It is possible that there are Akuma involved. Here is your file, read it on your way. You are to depart immediately. " As he finished, Reever along with a few other members of the Science Department entered the officе, each holding a stack of files. Komui paled and tried to pretend he was sleeping on his desk. Allen sweat dropped again and exited the office, he went to his room to pack and then headed to the water-way to depart.

On his way to the underground water-way he was thinking about the mission and accidentally bumped into a raven haired teen with his hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a black exorcist cloak just like his. It was Kanda but he didn't notice Allen because he was too busy trying to slice the Bookman in training Lavi with Mugen. Apparently Lavi had said something to Kanda that annoyed the samurai. (A/N: imagine that …)

"Aww… come on Yuu-chan you have to admit you like it –" - he was interrupted by Kanda who tried to chop off his head.

"Shut up baka usagi! I don't like anything! And stop calling me by my first name!!" - yelled the samurai to the red hair who was still dodging Mugen. Allen gave a sigh and thought 'just a normal day in the Black Order'

Then Lavi realized that Allen was there.

"Hey what's up Moyashi-chan!" - Lavi greeted him with a wide grin across his face.

Kanda "Che"-d and said, noticing the file in the teen's hands - "The stupid bean sprout is probably going on a mission"

"Well yeah… and the name is Allen, not 'bean sprout'!" - the boy stated, turning to Lavi. "Lavi, what were you discussing that made BaKanda here angrier than usual?" - He asked, curiously looking at Bookman to be while pointing at Kanda. An anger mark appeared on the samurai's forehead as he stepped in front of the cursed boy.

"What did you call me, Moyashi?!" - he asked, grabbing Mugen's hilt, ready to slice Allen in two.

"Come on, Yuu-chan, don't be like that!" - said Lavi, standing between the two. After that he turned to his young friend and explained - " We were talking about our favorite animals and I told Kanda that his must be a cat, since he looks like one. Right, Yuu-chan?" the red haired teen ducked right on time as Mugen slashed through the air but still managed to cut off part of Lavi's red locks.

"How many times do I have to tell you ? I don't like anything. Also, STOP calling me by my first name!"

"OK… just calm down, Yuu. Hey, Allen, what is your favourite animal?" asked the bookman to be with sparkles in his eyes. Allen looked at Lavi and put his hand under his chin. He thought for a while and answered. "I don't know … I think my favorite animal is the cat." Lavi looked at him and asked "Why? "

"Not sure, I just like them. OK, I've got to go on my mission. See you guys when I get back. Bay Lavi… and BaKanda" - he waved goodbye and dashed towards to the the water-way. Behind him, Lavi was waving goodbye and Kanda let out a "Che" and said something like 'stupid bean sprout'.

He got to the water-way and sailed off to the city of London where he would be meeting his finder for the mission and then travel by train to Bristol.

When he got to London, he was pleasantly surprised. The finder for his mission was his old friend Toma.

"Oh Walker-dono, it's good to see you again. It has been a while," - greeted Toma. He was wearing his light brown finder cloak.

"Hai, it's good to see that you are alive and OK! Shall we get going?"

Toma nodded and they headed on their way to the train.

The train ran smoothly, until two large thumps came from the roof of the second car. The ticket collector went to check what was going on but when he got to the stairs which led to the roof, he saw two figures coming down. He was about to ask what they were doing but he froze, once he saw the two figures clearly. It was a tall man who wore a white brown cloak with the hood up with bandages covering his face and a teenage boy around 17, wearing a black cloak with red lining. He looked a bit older at first, because of his snow white hair and strange scar across the left side of his face. Both of them had the Rose cross on their clothing. The first who spoke was the tall man.

"Excuse me, I think we have reservations. I am the finder Toma and this is my young companion, Allen Walker-dono. We are from the Black Order"

The ticket collector slowly nodded and answered - "Yes, please, follow me." - Allen smiled at the man as Toma nodded and they both followed him into the fist-class car.

As Allen was still reading the file Komui gave him, something strange caught his attention. When people disappeared, neither their clothes, nor their dust was left on the scene and there weren't any signs of heavy gunfire. That surprised him, he thought that the disappearings werethe Akuma's work. He leaned back on his seat deep in thought. 'If it isn't Akuma, then the only possibilities are either Noah or the Innocence fragment.'

He was distracted when someone knocked on the door. It was Toma, he informed the exorcist that they will be arriving soon, so he should get ready. Allen nodded and grabbed his bag before exiting the car.

But hidden from him, someone in the freight car across was watching carefully. It was a woman, she was in her 20s and she had beautiful golden locks, tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a suit and sunglasses. She casually lifted a glass full of milk to her lips and took а sip liking her lips afterwards. She took off her sunglasses and her skin turned gray, her hair blackened and her eyes turned gold. Also, a row of seven crosses appeared on her forehead. It was the Noah of Lust, Lulubell.

-Bristol-

Once the train arrived at Bristol, Allen and Toma departed to find a inn to stay in for the mission, since it was already getting dark. Lulubell went ahead to an inn that was held by an Akuma. She already had a plan how to lure the exorcist there.

Allen and Toma were walking for over an hour, searching for an inn with free rooms. Suddenly, Allen's cursed eye activated and he saw 3 level one Akumas. He heard a scream and dashed toward the demons. When he got around the block, he saw the Akuma, they had cornered a blonde woman her hair was tied in pigtails and she was scared half to death. The demons were about to open fire at her but Allen jumped and slashed them in one hit with his Crown Clown sword. When he landed, he deactivated his Innocence and faced the girl. She jumped at him and sobbed in his chest, nearly choking him. She calmed down after a few minutes and looked at him. TAllen unconsciously blushed when he saw how gorgeous the blonde was.

"Thank you for saving me from those horrible monsters … I thought I was going to die. Thank you so very much!" - she thanked him as she hugged him even tighter.

"No problem, I am just glad that you are safe." - He said, looking at her carefully. She reminded him of the Noah Lulubell, except for the dress, the pigtails, her age and the lovely blue eyes. So he decided to ask just to be sure.

"Excuse me for asking, but you seem familiar. Have we met before?"

"No, I don't think so. I think I would have remembered meeting someone as cute and handsome as you. But you are not the only one to take me for someone else resently. At first I thought it was some kind of cheesy pick up line but it turns out that I really look like some other woman. By the way, my name is Lulu Parian. If, by any chance, you think my name sounds like a cat's, that is because it is. My mother named me after her favorite cat." - She said and eyed him after which she asked - "Who are you and how old are you? I am 19." - She said and reached her hand to him.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Parian. My name is Allen Walker and I am nearly 17." - He introduced himself, shook her hand and bowed. Suddenly, she hugged him again and giggled.

"Not only cute, but a gentleman as well" - She said, letting out another small chuckle. The white haired boy blushed as she was hugging him. Then he noticed Toma coming toward him.

"Oh…. Toma… Excuse me, Miss Parian, but I must get going. We have to find an inn for the night—" -he was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"You could come to my aunt's inn. You would even get a discount for saving my life. - " She informed the exorcist. Allen was pleasantly surprised.

"Thank you very much, Lulu-san. You saved me from starvation." - He stated, rubbing the back of his head, glad for this coincidence.

"It is the least I could do for someone who just saved my life. Тhe fact that you are incredibly cute and a gentleman is a bonus. Please, follow me!" she said joyfully and led them toward the inn. What Toma and Allen coulnd't see was that 'Lulu' had a corpse grin on her face happy that the exorcist had fallen into her trap.

- At Parian's Tavern -

"Here, take rooms 12 and 13. If you need anything, please ask!" - stated Lulu and handed them the keys. Suddenly, a large growl came from Allen's stomach. Toma looked at him and said -

"Walker-dono, you should go to eat something, in the mean time I'll go out to gather some information about the Innocence."

"Ok, Toma-san. Excuse me, Lulu-sama, where is the dining room?"

"No need to be so formal, call me Lulu-chan. By the way, can I call you Allen-kun?- she said while leading him toward the dining room.

"No problem, Lulu-chan." -he answered her, as they entered the dining hall.

After he got seated, Lulu pointed at the kitchen and said:

"My uncle is the cook and my aunt owns the inn, but she isn't here for the moment, so I am looking after the inn. I also help in the kitchen."

"Wow… It sounds like though work." -he said, looking at the busy kitchen.

"Well, yeah, but it's a good thing I can get a chance to help people like you." - at the end of her sentence, Allen' stomach gave out another loud growl. She chuckled as he blushed of embarrassment.

" So what would you like to eat? Order anything you want!" - she exclaimed the word 'anything' and Allen's eyes gleamed with sparkles. He took a deep breath and started to list the enormous amount of food:

"I will have a beef steak, spaghetti with meat balls, pork ribs, fried fish, fried chicken wings, chicken soup, rise, curry noodles , French fries and 20 sandwiches. For desert, I'd like a chocolate cake, 15… no, actually 20 mitarashi dangos and a chocolate milk shake." - He finished his list and looked at the dumbstruck Lulu, who was thinking 'can this puny exorcist really eat that much food and not gain a pound?!' - so she decided to ask:

"Umm… can you really eat that much?"

"Well yeah. I may not look like it, but because of my parasitic left arm, I have an inhuman metabolism and have to eat large amounts of food every few hours. Is there a problem?"

"Oh no, there is no problem at all! I was just curious. I'll be going to give your order.

45 minutes later the what seemed as a small mountain of food was ready and Lulu went to get the trays.

"Let me help you, it wouldn't be right for a lady to carry all of those trays for someone she hardly knows." - Allen stated, while helping her with the trays.

"Well you did save my life, also you are very handsome and nice but if you want to, you can help."

After they took all the trays to the table, they got seated and Allen started to stuff himself with food, leaving an even more dumbstruck Lulu. She knew he eats a lot but not that fast as well. 'Is his stomach an abyss of some sort?' - she thought to herself. But she couldn't deny that she had had a liking for the teen ever since she met him in the port town on the Bosphorus Channel. She was impressed by his will to save both human and Akuma. Back then, his words had affected her '…if you die, surely someone will grieve for you…' but back then she had to follow her master's orders. She was also very irritated with him when he destroyed the Akuma plan egg. But he didn't finish her, instead he saved his friend that time exorcist. He is also rumored to be the fourteenth Noah, who betrayed the Earl in the past. Yet, the boy isn't driven to defeat the Earl by the will of the Order or the fourteenth, but by his own motivation to save everyone, even them, the Noah, the people who had caused him so much suffering and pain and still, he holds no hatred towards them. It would be good if he didn't have to die in the end. But even if he didn't have to, Road would get first dibs on him, because she had been obsessed with the cursed exorcist since she first met him.

"Sorry, but could you move a bit, I don't want to stain you with food." - stated Allen, blushing because of the distance they were from each other.

She was broken from her thoughts and saw the blushing exorcist. Unconsciously, she had dragged herself close to him on the bench of the table. She turned nearly crimson red and opened her mouth to make an excuse, but the words just wouldn't come out. She had to admit it was comfortable for her to be near him, but she had to follow her orders. Luckily, Toma entered the dining room.

"Ah, Walker-dono, I think I found where the Innocence is, but you should rest and go collect it tomorrow, it is getting late."

"Okay, Toma. Sorry, Lulu-chan, but I am going to sleep now. I am felling really exhausted." - he stood up and bowed.

"No need to apologize. Good night, Allen-kun, see you tomorrow." - she also stood up and headed to the reception.

"Hai, good night to you, too, Lulu-chan." - he finished and followed Toma to their rooms. When he got to his room, he went to take a shower. While he was under the shower, he thought about Lulu. He had to admit that she was very nice. She was funny, hard working, cheerful and very attractive; but he just couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen her before. After the shower, he got in the bed and fell asleep like a lump.

-Lulubell 3rd person-

During the night, while Allen was sleeping, someone snuck into his room. It was Lulu, but she was wearing a blue night-gown and her hair was loose. She walked silently to his bed and watched him, as he was sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, she leaned toward the white haired exorcist, but she was moving against her better judgment. She came closer and kissed the teen fully on his lips and with his mouth open she slid her tongue in. The next moment she felt him stir and immediately changed into her cat form.

-Allen 3rd person-

Allen felt something wet in his mouth and woke up. When he did, he saw a black cat with blue eyes next to him on the blanket. He thought that this was the cat that Lulu was named after but on the leash was written Lulubell.

"Hello there, you must be Lulubell, right?" he asked the cat. She "meow"-ed and started to make herself comfortable in his blanket. He smiled at the cat, took her in his arms and started to pet her, she responded with purring and snuggled herself in his arm. He gave out a small chuckle and settled her next to his head on the pillow. He laid back down and stated to drift back to sleep, while petting her. Before he fell asleep, he muttered - "You know what? My favorite animal is the cat." As he said that, Lulubell licked him on the upper lip. He smiled again and fell asleep.

-Lulubell 3rd person-

She really liked Allen. But against her better judgment, she was slowly failing in love with the cursed boy. When he fell asleep, she curled up closer to him with his left arm over her. She felt warm next to him. Now at least she knowed why Road hugs him so much - because he is so warm. Slowly, she, too, drifted to sleep.

-Next day - (3rd person view)

The next day Lulubell woke up first at 6:00AM. The first thing she saw was Allen sleeping beside her. But something didn't feel quite right. She was back in her Noah form, it seemed that sustaining two forms for a whole day was a bit beyond her limits and she had changed back during the night. It was a good thing that the cursed boy was not a light sleeper. His left hand was around her waist and his face was inches away from hers. She gave in to the temptation and kissed him fully on the lips, careful not to wake him up. After that, she exited the room quietly.

Allen woke up 35 minutes later and felt something wet on his mouth again, he also noticed that the cat was gone and he assumed that it went to get food. At that thought his stomach let out a loud growl.

"I better get some breakfast. I'm hungry." he stated to himself and he went to take a morning shower. When he came out 20 minutes later a knock came from the door. It was Lulubell back in her disguise. She entered the room.

"Allen-kun, you better wake up or you will miss break … fast?!" Allen walked in to the room and saw Lulu staring at him; it took him a few seconds to realize he was naked. His face turned crimson red and he immediately covered himself with a towel and began apologizing.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know anyone would be coming in! Gomen nasai!" he apologized, blushing like crazy from embarrassment, holding his right hand up defensively while holding firmly his towel with his left hand.

"Wow… Allen-kun, for someone your age you sure have a well shaped body: a complete, rock hard eight pack, muscled chest and strong, bulk muscles. Like, wow…I would give anything to be your girlfriend." She stated with a blush across her face. But she continued with a question. "What's up with your arm? Is that your weapon to kill those monsters?" although she already knew, she had to play dumb. But she expected from him to panic or a simple "yes", but instead, the cursed exorcist hung his head with his white bangs covering his face but you could clearly see that he was staring at his Crown Clown arm. A tear fell down his cheek and a small sad smile crept on his face.

"Yes… this is my anti-akuma weapon; my Crowed Clown Innocence. The weapon I use to free the souls of the Akuma." Memories of his past with adoptive father and the day Mana died and how he turned him into an akuma came flowing into his head. Lulubell was stunned. Was the exorcist in pain?

"Why are you sad? Aren't you glad you have a weapon against those things?" she questioned him while touching his cursed arm. Allen looked at her with tearful eyes and a sad smile and replied.

"Well, not much. Now I am glad but in the past my real parents abandoned me because of my arm. On the good side, a few years later I was found by a travelling clown named Mana Walker. He took me in and raised me as his own son. But when I was pre-teen Mana died in an accident…" he paused, unsure if he should continue. He was about to drop off the topic, when suddenly Lulu hugged him.

"Lulu-chan…?" he looked at her in confusion.

"Please… continue, Allen-kun." She had heard from Road that he had a very interesting past, which the Earl told her as a story once. But she never asked Road to tell her the story because she didn't want to seem suspicious. So she asked him to continue. Allen stood in silence for a few moments and then said.

"Ok, when Mana died, he told me to keep on walking until the day. But I couldn't, I was too heartbroken. The only person who loved me for who I really was… died…it was too… painful." Allen spoke between sobs but suddenly a note of anger and regret appeared in his voice. "and then he came The Earl of the Millennium.

-Flashback-

There, on the hill, near a gravestone a boy with a green jacket, a glove covering his left hand, was sitting by himself under a tree. The gravestone had a name engraved on it; Mana Walker. The boy was a twelve year old version of Allen but with brown instead of white hair.

"Ai Conbalnla." someone said from near the tree. When Allen turned his attention to see who it was, he saw a large round figure with long ears wearing a clownish coat and a large top hat with a moon in it. The figure disappeared and reappeared over the gravestone. "Shall I revive Mana Walker for you?"

"Eh?" was the only response the young boy could mutter.

"But in order to do so, I am going to need your cooperation. More specifically, your voice has a connection to Mana." continued the round man.

"You can bring Mana back…?"

"Yes, I can bring back your father from the world you hate so much."

"So Mana will come back?" the brown haired boy asked with hope. The round man gave a maniacal laugh and summoned some kind of a skeleton in a frame.

"Now you can bring the soul of the most important person back with this." he stated motioning at the skeleton.

Allen took one uncertain step and then screamed at the top of his lungs the name of his father:

"MANAAA!" Suddenly, a purple flame appeared that surrounded the skeleton and on its forehead appeared a dark pentacle and the name "Mana".

The skeleton began to move and mouthed the name "A…llen…". "Mana" the skeleton leaned toward the boy and said angrily. "How…how dare you turn me into an Akuma?! I curse you Allen!" "Mana…?" asked the scared boy. The Akuma got out of the frame and raised its sharp arm, bringing it down and it cut the left side of the boy's face.

-Flashback end-

…that is when my anti-akuma weapon activated and killed Mana. After the akuma was destroyed, my left eye was cursed with the ability to see the tortured souls of the akuma. Also, from the traumatic event, my hair color turned white."

"What happened next?" asked the Noah in disguise very curious and touched by the cursed exorcist's history.

"Well, after that I was found by General Cross Marian and became his apprentice to become an exorcist and the rest is history." Allen finished, already calmed down and out of nowhere Lulu leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her blushing and she realized what she had just done. The Noah in disguise was about to come up with an excuse but she was cut off by Allen who hugged her.

"Arigatou." Muttered the cursed teen, as he pulled out of the hug and, as expected, his stomach growled. "Oh no, I got carried away, I forgot about breakfast!" Lulubell chuckled, as he whined about food and said to him smiling.

"Actually, that was the reason I came into your room. Let's go down, before you starve, Make sure you get dressed before that." she told him while exiting the room, so he could dress up.

He exited the room 3 minutes later wearing his exorcist's uniform. On their way to the breakfast, Lulu remembered something.

"By the way, Allen-kun, your friend Toma said he had to go back to some place - "the Order" and he left this for you." She handed him a package. Before he could open it, something stirred in his pocket. It was a golden ball with wing and a tail.

"Timcanpy, so this is where you were all the time?! I thought a cat ate you again!" the golem flew out of his pocket and landed on Allen's head.

"What is that? It looks so cute." asked the blonde while pointing at Tim.

"This is my friend and golem, Timcanpy. He was left to me by my shishou. Or did Timcanpy leave him? Not sure." he stated while petting the golem.

"What's a golem?" "It's hard to explain. They are like wireless telephones."

"Oh…interesting." "Well, yeah, so let's see the package." Allen said and opened it. Inside was an envelope full of money and a letter. He put the money in his pocket and paused in order to read the letter.

-Letter-

Walker-dono,

Sorry for leaving you, master Walker but I was called back by Komui to escort a new Innocence accommodator, that was found by Miss Miranda but apparently she got lost.

About the whereabouts of the Innocence you are searching. It is located in an abandoned pet shop on the second floor at the edge of the city. Your orders from Komui are to retrieve the Innocence and come back as fast as possible.'

P.S. 'Just in case you get lost, I have written instructions on how to get there.'

Toma.

-End of letter-

"Well, at least I know where the Innocence is. After breakfast I'll go and collect It." stated Allen and they both continued on their way to the dining-room.

"So, you will be leaving today. That's too bad; can I at least escort you to the pet shop? I know where it is." She asked him as they entered the dining-hall.

"Sure, but when we get near the pet shop, I will have to continue alone. There might be Akuma there because of the Innocence and I wouldn't want you to get hurt." He stated in a serious tone.

"It'll be all right, as long as I am with you I will be safe. After all, you are the knight in shining armor." She stated chuckling.

"So then, that makes you the damsel in distress?" said the cursed teen teasingly.

"Yep!" they both had а laugh and after Allen ordered and finished his mountain of food, both he and Lulubell where on their way toward the old pet shop.

On their way towards the pet shop, they talked about how Allen ate so much and fast, about how hard it is to work as an inn keeper and Allen said how Lavi would have yelled his infamous "strike" when he saw her, he also mentioned how Lavi would tease him about meeting a "hot babe" as the young Bookman Jr. would put it. Timcanpy was resting in Allen's pocket. Suddenly, he remembered the cat.

"By the way, what happened to the cat?" "What cat?" "Lulubell, the cat you were named after. Last night it was in my room. She was really cute and charming. You really look alike." stated the cursed teen.

"So, I am cute and charming and look like a cat. I am flattered. No wonder the cat likes you!"

"Why so?" he asked curiously.

"Because… because I like you too?" she said blushing and relieved that she had finally said it. Allen looked at her blushing but she averted his gaze. For a few minutes there was an awkward silence between them. The first who spoke was the white haired teen.

"Well, I am relieved." he stated, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why do you say that?" she asked him, looking very confused.

"Well, 'cause I sort of like you, too. You are charming, funny and you remind me of someone I met before. It's is really unfortunate that I can't stay a little longer after the mission. I would really like to know you better." said the exorcist, blushing. The Noah looked down to her feet and thought 'In the end of this war, I hope you will be still alive, because now I know I may have a chance with you.'

"We're here!" she was brought out of her thoughts.

"Anyway, you should be getting back before any Ak--"Allen's sentence was cut off by the activation of his cursed eye. He saw 15 level threes and one level…

"Level Four!" said the exorcist in a serious tone before shouting.

"Lulu run NOW!!" "Al… alright" she replied him and ran back. When she reached an alley, she hid herself in the corner while making sure Allen couldn't notice her. After which, she looked back at the battle. The exorcist had already activated his Crown Clown Innocence and destroyed seven level 3 Akuma. The level 4 stayed high in the air, observing the battle. Allen jumped in the air and screamed "Cross Grave", swinging his sword, destroying another group of seven level 3. The last level 3 went into the pet shop. 'He is after the Innocence.' He thought and used Crown Belt to lift himself on the second floor. The exorcist smashed through the window and once inside the building, he saw the Crystal of God glowing in the form of a snow globe with a white cat and other smaller animals inside it. He noticed the Akuma charging at the snow globe but Allen stopped it using Crown Belt again. After that, he charged at it and slashed the Akuma and freeing its soul.

The very second the last level three was destroyed, a blast came from the roof, leaving a hole from which the level four flew in and came down on the exorcist.

"Damn it!" was the only thing Allen could mutter, before he engaged the Akuma in battle.

The fight continued for several minutes without any of them noticing that the Innocence was glowing brighter and suddenly shot a burst of white energy toward them. As Allen was about to finish off the level four, the energy hit him and the Akuma had to cover its eyes expecting its end. But it didn't come. It looked around for the exorcist, but he was gone. Finally, it looked down and saw a white cat with a scar across the left side of its face. The cat's eyes were also different colors from each other. The right one was blue/gray and the left was red. The cat also had dark left paws.

-Back to present- (A/n: If you got confused, get back to the begging!)

"Hihihi" laughed the Akuma maliciously "looks like you have a small problem, exorcist." The machine raised its hand, forming a ball of dark mater in it. "Bye-Bye, exorcist!" the level four was ready to turn the white cat into dust, but out of nowhere someone shouted.

"STOP!" both the cat and the demon turned to where the voice came; it was Lulubell, still in her disguise, standing beside the door of the room they were in.

"Who are you?" asked the Akuma threateningly. She frowned at the level four and turned back in to her Noah form. Both Allen and the Machine gasped. The level four immediately stopped its attack and apologized. The Noah simply made a gesture with her hand for the machine to leave which it did obediently. Allen just stood there, shocked at what he just saw. Lulu Parian was actually Lulubell, the Noah of Lust. He also mentally slapped himself for not noticing sooner. The Noah went to the to the snow globe and smashed it into dust. After that, she went up to him and extended her hand.

Allen braced himself, but instead he was petted by the Noah. He looked up at her in pure confusion. She smiled at him and picked him up in her arms.

"Well, let me take you home." She kissed him lightly on the nose and headed back to the Noah mansion with him still totally confused.

**End of Chapter 1.**

**What do you think it is my first time making a fic and i would like to hear peoples opinios ! If you think that Lulubell is bit OOC you may be right...**

**But anyway PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE i relly need your opinions and critics !!**


End file.
